a new home, a new life, and two new loves
by Tiddelywinks
Summary: After twelve years,Natalie Swan has come to Port Royal to find her true father.here in her new home she will create a new life, and find not one, but two new loves.A story for jack AND will fans! you know you wanna read it
1. a new home

Ok people!! This is my first story EVER!!! I REALLY HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS! My friend is an author on this site (Le suze), and I decided to become one too. This will be an oc/will oc/jack story. Sad how I just found out what an o.c. was…. But YES! THIS IS A STORY FOR THE GIRLS WHO CANNOT DECIDE ON WHICH ONE THEY LIKE BETTER! I found it very hard writing in second pov…with "you" as the main character…but you can always pretend you're Natalie. Any way, don't flame, but you can give me friendly advice and criticism. And if anyone knows the name of elizabeth's dad...that'd be helpful… I just found the one I used from some other story.

**Chapter One- A new home**

Stepping from the ship, going down the gangplank and up the docks was a very nerve racking experience. Of course, for anyone not seeing his or her new home for the first time, it was no big deal. However, for Natalie, it was a magical, horrifying, wonderful and scary experience.

"What do you think Natalie darling?" Glancing around the town seeing a lot of women in frilly dresses and well dressed men, Natalie suddenly thought she would never belong here, and should get back on the ship and sail away.

"It does look… rather…exciting, but honestly, I don't think I'll fit in here." She said glancing back at the women in dresses compared to her in pants and a shirt. She had been brought up as a tomboy.

"Nonsense. I'm sure everyone will love you." Walking slowly behind Joseph Carter, her foster father of twelve years, Natalie was ready to explore the new town that would be her home.

Walking into the town was even more nerve racking than stepping off the ship. All the stares and whispers from the town members made her twice as nervous as she already was. Natalie, trying to be brave, blinked back tears as she remembered the day her father had left her.

_FLASHBACK _

_"Where are we going?" the small girl asked, only four years of age. Getting no response from the man she called her father, Natalie tried again. "Papa, where are you taking me?" _

_"Oh, Natalie. My precious child," Her father said kneeling beside her. "I'm sorry sweetie, but I have to go far away, on a um…business trip. I'm taking you to a special place where you will be taken care of." Not knowing what her father meant by "business trip", Natalie decided everything would be ok as long as she was with her papa. Natalie at the time was not informed that her father was being hunted by several men for large amounts of debt. Realizing what was best for his daughter, Natalie's father, Wetherby Swan, was leaving his child in the care of his friend Joseph Carter, so she would be brought up well without him. _

_"Ok daddy! Whatever you say!" Natalie said cheerfully, now happily going along with her father. _

_As they reached the small house where Natalie would now be living, her father pulled out a beautiful bracelet. It was silver, with aqua stones all the way around. On the back, it had the engraving of "love you forever and always W.S." Natalie's father had given it to his wife as an engagement present, and he had kept it after the tragic accident of his wife being stabbed late one night, when little Natalie was naught but a year old. _

_"Natalie darling, I want to give you this. It belonged to your mother." He said putting the bracelet on his daughters small wrist._

_After knocking loudly, the door opened to reveal a young, clean-shaven looking man._

_"Mr. Swan, how good to see you again. Do come in," the man said opening the door wider. "And who do we have here?!" he said picking Natalie up and tickling her._

_"It's good to see you too Joseph. That would be my darling little Natalie." Natalie, with her small self, immediately liked the man for he knew how to make her laugh._

_----------------LATER------------------_

_"When she is old enough, you will bring her to me. I'm sailing to a new colony in a place called Port Royal. I hope this is best for my little darling" Wetherby said looking fondly at his daughter. _

_"I will take very good care of her I assure you." Kissing his daughters head one last time, Wetherby Swan walked out the door, leaving Natalie in Joseph Carter's care._

_"PAPA!! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" the small girl yelled trying to run out the door to catch her papa, only to be held back by her new "father". _

_"PAPA!!!" she screamed again, furiously crying and trying to get out of the man's grasp. Sinking to the floor, with a puddle of tears around her, Natalie began to realize she would never see her papa again._ _And, until the day when Joseph thought she was ready, Natalie never would._

_END O' FLASHBACK_


	2. WILL AND JACK!

**WOOT WOOT!!! THANK YOU LE SUZE AND ARA7!!!! I LOVE YOU FOR REVIEWING! And yes… I know the last chapter was kinda confusing… and I'm gonna try to straighten some things out. For those which wanting to know what happened to Elizabeth (cough Ara7 cough) it explains it in the next chapter… sorry I couldn't do it in this one, but this on has WILL AND JACK!! You know you love them….and if you don't, STOP READING MY STORY!**

**Any way for yall's info, this is after the movie… and there will be more flashbacks. Sadly, I'm actually starting with one! Lots more stuff for you to know about Natalie. Yea, so…LOTSA JACK AND WILL IN THIS! Yep that's right. Yea…so here's the next chappie…. hope I don't screw it up. Enjoy….**

**Chapter two- Getting used to it all**

_FLASHBACK (did I not say I was starting with one?)_

_Life was going well for Natalie. She was sixteen now, and Joseph had been a great father to her. Despite living with a wealthy man, Natalie didn't have the pressure of having to wear frilly dresses, go to teas, balls, banquets and act all proper. Natalie was able to wear pants and shirts, play in the mud, climb trees, and basically live how she wanted to. She had her friend Will Turner 'til the day he moved, but even after that life was great. All until the day Joseph told her they were moving._

_"But Joseph! I don't want to leave here! My home and friends are all here!" Natalie said, trying to make sense of why they were moving all the way to somewhere called Port Royal. _

_"Natalie, you remember the day your father left don't you? What am I saying, of course you do. Anyway, you're father is in Port Royal, and I promised him that one day, I would take you to him. Tomorrow is that day."_

_"TOMARROW?!?!"_

_"Yes, I'm sorry for the short notice, but the only ship going from here to there, is sailing tomorrow." Natalie leaped up and slammed the door behind her._

_Walking around the town, trying to cool off, she came to the empty apartment of what was once her best friend's house. She decided it wouldn't be that bad moving, because Will had left four years ago. Oh how she missed him. Maybe, one day she would see him again. Sighing, she went back home to pack what little belongings she owned. _

_THE END Of the flashback..._

That was only six months ago. They moved right after her seventeenth birthday. Natalie could still remember everything about their home, every detail about the little town they had lived in. Unpacking all her things in the room of the Inn/ bar where they were staying, Natalie sighed. Later in the week, she would finally see her father again. How would he act? More importantly, how would she act? Joseph was out looking for a place to rent and a job for himself, because he was not going back to England. **Yes apparently she came from england…anyway…** Natalie was stuck in the small, drafty apartment with nothing to do. Tired of unpacking, Natalie decided to explore Port Royal. Despite the fact that she knew people would whisper and stare, she opened the door and decided she didn't care what people thought.

As she descended the stairs that led to the bar, she saw an oddly dressed man that had little beads and trinkets in his hair. **( WOOT GO JACK!)** As Natalie stared at him, noticing how handsome he was, she did not look where she was going. Natalie tripped on a chair and fell into a drunk's lap.

" AWW LUV…I KNEW YA wan'ed me…but I didn think it was thissss much!" the drunk slurred pulling Natalie further into his lap.

"EEWW!! GET OFF MEE!!!" Natalie screamed desperately trying to free herself from his grasp.

"S'not me who's on you…now let's continue this ups'aires" he said pulling Natalie up, still with a firm grip on her waist and now her wrist.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed again

"Looks like the lady don't want what you're trying to give 'er there mate." ( I think I stole that from someone..sorry!) Natalie quickly turned to see where the voice has come from, only to be thrown to the floor from the force of the drunk also turning around. Natalie only saw a glimpse of the man who had spoken, but she recognized him as the handsome man with the beads and trinkets in his hair. Poor Natalie hit her head on a chair and went out cold. What she didn't see was the drunk push the man, and start a fight. Of course…the man with trinkets in his hair, being jack, won the fight. The drunk ended up sprawled across the floor.

**JACK TIME! Or his...pov or whatever…**

Carefully, as to not hurt her further, Jack picked Natalie up (princess style) and walked out of the bar to find something to do with her. "_I've got a beautiful lass, out cold. What an interesting situation." _He thought to himself, as he walked through the town. He new people were starring, but he didn't care. Ever since he had saved Elizabeth, Commodore Norrington let Jack go around Port Royal as a free man. Not knowing what to do with the poor girl, Jack ended up going to Will's shop. **You all know the story of why they're friends...i don't think I need to go over it. **

Kicking in the door, jack barged right into the shop.

"Jack! What're you doing here?"

"Well, actually I came here to visit you and Lizzie…" Noticing Will wince at the name Lizzie, Jack quickly stopped talking and put the girl down on the table.

"Is she another one of your…"girls" Jack?" Will asked with a little smirk on his face.

"No mate, this here be one I saw about to get raped, so I helped out. Poor thing went out cold, thought maybe you'd like to help." Will looked at Natalie. To him, she looked oddly familiar, put he couldn't place where he knew her from.

"Got any rum whelp?"

"JACK! You're not honestly thinking about drinking when there's a poor lifeless girl laying right here!"

"'O course not! I merely meant it for her wound." Jack said defensively pointing at the blood dripping down Natalie's head. "But of course, a little for me wouldn't hurt either" he added with a sly grin spreading across his face.

After cleaning Natalie's head, and wrapping it up, the guys kicked back and started talking and catching up. (**arnt they nice? They just left her laying on the hard cold table…)** After laughing about their adventure, getting the pearl back, and killing Barbosa, Jack's face grew solemn.

"So whelp, what happened with Elizabeth?"

"Apparently money and status was more important to her than love." Will said looking sadly at his feet.

"You mean, she wen' back with tha' creep NORRINGTON?!" Jack replied looking astonished. Instead of Will answering, they were interrupted by a cough. Jack looked to the table to see the girl sitting up, smiling at the boys.

"Can someone tell me what happened?" She said in a voice, that to Will and Jack, sounded angelic.

Now that Natalie was awake, they saw her full beauty. It was true that Natalie had grown a lot since when she was little. She had a perfect body and face. Her emerald green eyes captivated everyone and most women were envious of her long dark hair. Back in England, every said that she looked like her mother, and so Natalie never cared what people thought of her looks. She knew she was pretty, but didn't go boasting about it.

Noticing the guys still staring, she politely asked again what had happened. Jack, coming out of his trance, stammered and finally said "Ye hit your head, so I decided to help ye and brought you here, where…"

"…I fixed you up." Will finished for him. Natalie looked suspiciously over the boys, but decided since all her clothes were intact and her head was bandaged nicely that they were telling the truth. She also noticed that the man with the dark wavey hair looked very familiar

"I'm Natalie," she said holding out her hand. Jack lept to his feet taking her hand and kissing it.

"CAPTIAN Jack Sparrow at your service." He said looking her straight in the eye, which made Natalie blush. Still starring into each others eyes, Natalie looking into Jack's deep brown ones, and Jack looking into Natalie's bright green ones, they didn't notice will come up and give a loud "AHEM". Startled, Jack fell backwards, making will and Natalie laugh. "_Her laugh sounds so familiar," _Will thought to himself.

"Will Turner." Will said taking Natalie's hand and kissing it very lightly.

"Will…Turner??" she said, gasping as she said the name out loud.

"Yes, have we met before?"

"OH Will!" she said as she jumped up and hugged him. Will startled pushed her away. Jack, standing there with a puzzled look on his face, suddenly felt hurt. "_Why didn't she give me a hug?"_ he thought silently...but then immediately countered that thought with another. _"Does it really matter? You just met her! Its not like you're in love…" _Jack laughed out loud of the thought of him actually being in love. Looking up, Jack saw that both Natalie and Will were starring at him. Laughing and looking back at each other, Will finally realized where he knew Natalie from.

"NAT?! NATALIE CARTER?!?!?" he exclaimed pulling Natalie into a big hug.

When Natalie's father had left, she had taken Joseph's name as her own. But now, now that she was going to be with her father again…she had to let Will know her for who she was.

"Will, its so good to see you, but my name isn't Natalie Carter. Joseph was my foster father. My real father is here in Port Royal and I've come here to find him. My real name is Natalie Swan. My father is Wetherby Swan."

"Hold on sec," Jack said pulling them apart from each other. Then looking directly at Natalie, Jack said "You're related to ELIZABETH?!?!?!"

"Elizabeth?" Natalie whispered out…

**HEHEE I LOVED writing this chapter!!! It was funn!!! Heres what you shoulda gotten outta it. 1) jack and will both really like Natalie, cuz she's so awsome. 2) Will has an EXTREMELY bad memory seeing as he couldn't remember Natalie after being friends with her for HALF HIS LIFE! 3) Natalie has no idea she has a sister, and has not yet discovered that her dad is GOVENER! And 4) I'm really cool and you should all review so I'll update sooner. SAVVY? **


	3. a delay on home?

****NEXT TIME…ON THE HY AND THE FLIRTABLE! Susan has just begun to realize how much she liked Dylan…but what's this? Dylan is reported to be a playa. Also, Jessi and Tom's relationship on the rocks?(yes!) What will happen between Amy and Nathan? Is it meant to be??? Hahahahhaa

That's my soap opera. It's about me and my friends!!! Yea, It's fun! So how bout LAST TIME.ON A NEW HOME, A NEW LIFE, AND TWO NEW LOVES ( I need a new title) but ugh I don't wanna recap the whole thing…go read it again if you honestly cant remember what happened. Well sorry for the long wait…I'm finding it very difficult coming up with a plot for this…I'm only human so it may take a while for the next chappie to come up too. Well…here we go! On with the sto…sto…story!**  
**

**Chapta THREE- A delay on family. **

Natalie's mind was racing as she walked back to the Inn. While talking to Jack and Will, Joseph had come in and told her to be back at the Inn by three. Despite Joseph reassuring her that her father would explain everything about Elizabeth and him mysteriously leaving, Natalie felt worse. Jack and Will hadn't helped either. It seemed once Elizabeth was brought into the conversation, Will didn't want any thing to do with Natalie, and Jack, well he just sat there staring with a look of confusing on his face. So, despite wanted to chat and get to know them better, Natalie felt it was better to leave them alone.

Trying not to think of the meeting that would take place in two hours between her and her father, Natalie thought of Jack and Will who had just become her first friends. "_I can't believe how much Will grew up! He looks so handsome now. Did I just think that!? I must be going insane, but he does look very…NO! I have to stop, he's my friend for Pete's sake." _Natalie's thoughts turned to Jack as she pushed the door to the bar open. He had made a great impression on her, and she knew she wanted to see him again.

After walking in the sunlight, she had to wait for her eyes to adjust as she stepped into the bar. In this time, when she couldn't see anything, someone hit her on the head, reopening her wound and knocking her out. The person then proceeded to pick Natalie up, and carry her though the town to a ship.

When Natalie woke up, her hands were bound, and she had a horrible headache. She heard footsteps coming closer so she pretended to be asleep.

"Are you sure that's the girl? She doesn't look like she would belong to someone as rich as a governor. She's not even in a dress!"

"I'm positive sir. That's Natalie Swan. And since her name's Swan, she's gotta be related to the governor." Looking towards the Natalie, they must have noticed she was still "sleeping" for the "sir" of the pair said, "You better have not made any mistakes," and then left.

--Meanwhile, back at the shop with Will and Jack--

"How can she be related to Elizabeth? She seemed so…different." Will thought aloud, trying to make sense of it all.

"She is different Will. Just cuz they're related doesn't mean the lass is gonna go being all stuck up and bossy like Lizzie. Seems to me tha' the girl hated people like that what with her shirt and pants instead of a dress. Don't go making assumptions. Heck, she didn't even know she 'ad a sister." Jack replied, thinking fondly of Natalie. From the look on his face, Jack guessed Will wasn't going to say anything, so he took to his own thoughts as well. Both the boys were thinking of Natalie, though neither of them knew the other one was. Will had given up on trying to figure everything out, and decided to think about how much the town would improve now that he would have someone to talk to. Jack on the other hand, was just thinking of Natalie. Judging from the short time they talked, Jack decided he would have to visit Port Royal a lot more to see Natalie. He loved the way her hair moved when she laughed, and the way her eyes twinkled when she talked. Jack didn't even realize that he was thinking like this until Will laughed to himself and asked how Natalie could already be taking over his thoughts.

"What'd you say whelp?"

"I said it was strange how Natalie could already be taking over my thoughts. Because we've only just started talking again and its not like I'm in love with her." _Yet, _Will thought silently. This made Jack think, could the reason he was thinking of her so much be love?

Yea well…take it or leave it. It' _really_ short and kinda sux….but HEY! I updated!!!! Oh joy…now I gotta think about the next chapter. UGH! This story writing business is hard!!!

Until next time my loyal fans, if I have any anymore…


End file.
